


Valentine's Day?

by Wish069



Series: Mitch x Jackson [2]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Jackson and Mitch have been dating for almost three months it's a day before Valentine's day when Mitch realized he should probably get the man a gift even though they weren't very serious yet because well Valentine's day?Lol love this man so much. And I don't know Mitch's "spirit animal" so for this we are going to say it's a wolf XD because Wolfie's are cute.
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch x Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171106
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day?

"Why should I get him something? We haven't even been together three months." Mitch stared at Jaime and Abraham like they grew a second head. "Pluss I'm pretty sure finding a cure for these animals is far more important." Jaime sighed for what sounded like the tenth time in the span of one conversation. That should have been over a long time ago in his opinion. 

"Mitch this is Valentine's day you always get your Boyfriend/Girlfriend something on Valentine's day no matter what going on. Pluss I'm sure he would appreciate the thought anyway." Jaime spoke with such certainty that it kind of scared him. "Pluss I can assure you I know Jackson like family he will be most definitely be getting you something." Abraham never lost his serious face once in this whole conversation... Would Jackson he getting him something?

"So even if he dose doesn't mean I have to." She groaned again "look Mitch-" He stopped listening the moment Jackson was in view a huge smile plastered on his face as he was talking to Chole the smile grew the minute he saw Mitch. Mitch couldn't resist a small smile in return. Jackson seamed to be wrapping up his conversation with Chloe so Mitch looked at the two intrusive people in his lab. "Ok I get your point. Leave please." At first they both looked offended then turned when they saw Jackson walking in. Knowing smiles on their faces as they left. 

Jackson clearly had something on his mind but before he spoke he waited till Abraham and Jaime were gone then took his favorite spot on the table. It used to bother Mitch when he did that but not so much anymore. He actually quite liked it sometimes when the Zoologist would plop on the table and sometimes ask a question here and there about what Mitch was working on. "Hey um Mitch... Look about Valentine's day.' Mitch sighed "oh my gosh don't tell me your asking me.-" Jackson cut him off with a small wave of his hand. He never interrupted Mitch unless he thought it was really important. So Mitch went silent. 

"Ok about Valentine's day... Look we have only been together for three Months so I just wanted to say. Don't feel pressured into doing something all fancy and whatnot." Mitch was honestly surprised... "Really?" You would be on if I didn't do anything?" Jackson nodded. "I know how hard it is for you to get close to people and... I know this what we are doing is already outside of your comfort zone. So it's ok." Mitch thought about it for a moment. "Are you going to?" Jackson smiled. "Well not anything to major... I'm a simple guy. Well that's all I wanted to say so I'll let you do what you were doing." Jackson jumped off the table and was about to leave when Mitch stood out of his own chair and gently grabbed his wrist.

At the contact Jackson stopped looking at Mitch curiously. "So... You would REALLY be ok with doing what your going to do and not receive anything in return." Jackson smiled a bit coming over to Mitch and putting his hand on Mitch's face one thumb rubbing a spot on his cheek. "Really wi ould be ok with it. Like I said I don't want you to feel pressured ok?" Mitch nodded they shared a small kiss before again Jackson left this time Mitch let him leave. Watching him leave Mitch narrowed his eyes. "Oh I'm going to do something alright... And you are going to love it." 

..........

It was Valentine's day. Mitch had spent all day agonizing over what to do Jaime and Abraham were less then helpful. Know him like family my ass... But in the end he realized it would be something so simple and yet so perfect. He was rather happy with the results of it. They had all had a hard day and honestly he would have rather skipped it but he knew he couldn't. Pluss in all honesty... He would kick himself if he didn't do this. Jackson come into their now shared room Mitch laying in bed waiting for him a few candles light witch obviously his cute boyfriend was not expecting. He looked around surprise lighting in his eyes. 

He then looked at Mitch a tiny smile on his face. "Hey... I think I said you didn't have to do anything." Mitch returned the smile. "Yeah yeah I know but you know... Valentine's Day,?" Jackson chuckled a bit sitting down on the bed. Mitch sitting up now. Jackson took his jacket off setting it to the side pulling out a medium sized black case with a tiny bow on it. "Isn't the bow a bit much?" Mitch asked Jackson rolled his eyes handing it to him. "Would you just take it?" 

Mitch dramatically sighed a playful smile on his face before he did as asked. He opened it to see yes in fact Jackson was a simple guy at how simple this really was yet so thoughtful at the same time. It was a simple silver wolf on a rather long chain obviously so of it got in the way if he ever wore it while working he could just either take it off or tuck it under his shirt. And on the back it was engraved with the date of when they first met... The wolf was significant dew to it being his "spirit animal" he couldn't even believe Jackson remembered that he mentioned it once in passing. 

"... Wow..." Was all he could manage at the moment... "Happy Valentine's day." Jackson said with an obvious smile by the time of his voice. "I can not believe... You remembered that..." There was a shrug from the corner of his eyes and Mitch turned to look at him. "Yeah well... I remember everything you tell me..." There was hesitance when he spoke bit it was clear it was because he was a bit nervous to admit such a thing if the blush on his face was anything to go by.

"Jack that's not a bad thing. It's... Actually kind of sweet." He closed the box (he would most definitely wear that all the time.) And gently grabbed his hands bringing him closer. "Now um... I still have to give you my gift." Jackson raised an eyebrow "What this isn't it?" He tilted his head to the candles around the room. Mitch shook his head blushing he could totally do this. "No it was umm... To kind of set the mood for the actual gift." Jackson smiled ok this was definitely a good start.

He brought Jackson closer again both sitting on the bed cris cross so their knees were touching. Mitch never letting go of his hands. The scientist took in a deep breath to calm his nerves... This was it... He could do this... Looking at the Zoologist shyly but straight in the eye. Taking another deep breath before finally speaking. "I... I love you." The smile on Jackson's face dropped to be replaced with a look of shock. Before suddenly it changed to the most loving look Mitch had ever seen. 

You see the significance of this was that three month ago Mitch had told Jackson he wasn't ever going to say it unless it felt right and he absolutely meant it... And this was most definitely that moment. "I love you to Mitch." Both men smiled at each other before Jackson leaned in kissing him softly and possibly did a little more then just that as well. 

Sometimes Mitch knew you didn't have to get something fancy you just could say the right thing and it can still turn out just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love so I wrote a Valentine's day fix on Valentine's day so. Happy Valentine's day everybody.


End file.
